Untitled for now
by remaining anonymous
Summary: Alternative take on PotC. Honestly, I don't know what exactly will happen. Will have WillElizabeth and Jack Sparrow if I can do his character justice. Please review!


Untitled (for now)  
  
Disclaimer: Some of the words are taken from the Movie. In fact, Chapter 1 is only lines from the movie. These words and the characters do not belong to me so please do not sue. Only out of love for the movie do I write this tale, which obviously, cannot compare to the movie.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me." Miss Elizabeth Swann gazed out to the open sea in a somewhat trancelike state, softly singing her song. "We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up-"  
  
A cold hand grasped at Elizabeth's shoulder, eliciting a sharp gasp and effectively halting the continuation of the song. She spun towards the man at her shoulder, facing him as he spoke.  
  
"Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do ya?"  
  
Oh, she would just love to see an actual buccaneer, gallivanting and sword fighting. it was almost romantic.  
  
"Mr. Gibbs! That will do," a commanding voice from behind boomed. The man- Lieutenant Norrington, tall and refined, but not yet wearing the long white wig reserved for the Commodore-walked closer to the pair.  
  
The two man conversed while Elizabeth turned back to gaze fixedly into the fog, trying to imagine what next she might see. "I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate," she blurted out to no one in particular.  
  
Unfortunately, Norrington responded. He always acted as though he were her second father. "Think again, Miss Swann. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves - a short drop and a sudden stop."  
  
Elizabeth glanced at Gibbs, who was busy miming a hanging. She furrowed her eyebrows at his behavior, knowing he was trying to frighten her. Nevertheless, she still found pirates absolutely fascinating. Oh how she'd love to partake in such an adventure! What freedom! And a pirate would teach her how to sword fight!-at least she had better chances in that fantasy than under the constant eye of her overprotective and proper father. She sighed and returned her attention to the water.  
  
An open parasol floated lazily towards the ship. Curious, she thought, leaning further over the edge of the ship. Another object caught her attention and her eyes widened in fear. "Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!" she yelled, pointing out the boy.  
  
Elizabeth's heart pounded fiercely in her ears, blocking out all other noise. She watched as the men aboard worked together silently, almost rhythmically to the loud thump thump of her heart, to pull the young boy out of the water. Her hearing returned all at once, powerfully overwhelming; men's voices yelling orders, frantic footsteps, grunts, and a dull thud as the boy hit the deck.  
  
Then, an eerie silence pervaded the ship, causing a sickly sensation to grow in the pit of Elizabeth's stomach. She whipped around. Before her was a mass of bright orange-a merchant vessel crackling with fire and from it a great expanse of billowing smoke. In that moment, Elizabeth realized how foolish her childhood fancy had been-pirates caused destruction.  
  
Governor Swann, her father, ushered Elizabeth away from the sight in a pathetic attempt to shield her from the true horrors of piracy. "Elizabeth, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him."  
  
Elizabeth nodded and flew to the boy's side as he was her primary concern. She reached forward towards his neck, wanting to check his pulse.  
  
With lightning fast reflexes, the boy caught Elizabeth's wrist and stared inquisitively at the unexpected face hovering above him.  
  
"It's okay. My name's Elizabeth Swann," she whispered soothingly.  
  
"W-W-Will Turner," the boy stuttered, grappling at consciousness.  
  
"I'm watching over you Will," she spoke softly.  
  
Not a pirate, he thought as he viewed his pretty savior once more. He stopped struggling with exhaustion, his eyes shutting and his neck going limp against the deck.  
  
Poor Will. She grimaced at the thought that he might have died, like many others who had been aboard the merchant vessel. A gold flash caught her scrupulous eye. She reached for it slowly, ever so slowly, her heart again thundering in her ears, quickening as her hand closed around the round object. She yanked at the chain around Will's neck, pulling the object away and into her chest for close examination. The beating stopped.  
  
The medallion, made of solid gold, held the image of a skull and cross bones.  
  
"You're a pirate," Elizabeth gasped, the unpleasant realization dawning on her.  
  
"Has he said anything?" Norrington asked on his approach.  
  
Standing hurriedly to face Norrington, Elizabeth hid the medallion behind her back. She couldn't allow the Lieutenant to find out Will was a pirate. She couldn't bear to see Will hanged! "His name is William Turner. That's all I found out," she lied.  
  
"Take him below," Norrington ordered, sending sailors to Will's side.  
  
Away from others, Elizabeth returned to examining the medallion, notably the grim skull staring back at her. Slowly her eyes rose to see, in the mist, a ship with menacing black sails and a familiar black flag-the skull and crossbones.  
  
Her eyes shut.  
  
And open. The ship was still there, sailing towards them at full speed. 


End file.
